Hubie, Marina, Mickey and the Beanstalk
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Ludwig Von Drake narrates the story with his friend Herman. Mickey, Donald and Goofy live in a place called "Happy Valley", which was plagued by a severe drought, after a golden harp who sang to make people happy, was stolen from a nearby castle in Happy Valley. Hubie, Marina, Rocko Petra, Beanie, Timmy, Pikatwo, Bonkers and Fawn had arrived earlier to try and make things better for them. They have nothing to eat except one loaf of bread and a single bean; the bread was cut into paper-thin slices. After Donald, driven insane by hunger, broke the fourth wall and attempted to kill their cow with an axe, Mickey and Hubie decide to trade the cow for money to buy food. Goofy, Donald, Marina and the others are excited that they'll be able to eat until Mickey and Hubie come back and reveal they traded in their beloved bovine for magic beans. Thinking that Mickey and Hubie got tricked, Donald furiously threw the beans and they fell through a hole in the floor. However, it turns out the beans were magic as later that night, a beanstalk sprouts and it carries (and rips apart) their house upward as the friends slept. Climbing the gigantic beanstalk they entered a magical kingdom of equal scope, and entering the castle, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Hubie, Marina and their friends help themselves to a sumptuous feast. This rouses the ire of Willie the Giant, who is able to transform himself into anything. When they are spotted by Willie, Mickey spots a fly-swatter and asks Willie to demonstrate his powers, by turning into a fly. Willie initially suggests turning into a pink bunny, but when he agrees to their request, he turns into a pink bunny anyway, and spotts Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Hubie and the others with the fly-swatter. Disappointed and angry, Willie captures them and locks them in a box to keep them from causing anymore tricks. Mickey and Hubie however escape. It was up to Mickey and Hubie to find the key and rescue them, with the help of the singing golden harp. Once freed, the hapless heroes return the golden harp to her rightful place and Happy Valley to its former glory, killing the giant by chopping down the beanstalk (the ending is never actually shown, but is told to be a happy ending, even though it is shown that Hubie and Marina share a kiss). Ludwig finishes the story only to see that Herman is heartbroken that Willie had died. While Ludwig tries to convince him that there was no such thing,Willie the Giant (having survived the fall) opens up his roof, asking where Mickey is. Ludwig faints in shock and Herman tells Willie, its just a figment of his imagination. Willie stomps through Hollywood looking for Mickey. Before the scene closes, Willie notices The Brown Derby restaurant and picks up the building looking for Mickey and notices the restaurant looks like a hat, places it on his head, and stomps off with the HOLLYWOOD lights blinking in the background. Trivia The song "A Miracle Can Happen Anytime" from the 1974 anime adaptation of Jack And The Beanstalk will play during the growing of the beanstalk. Category:Hubie and Marina's Adventures Series